Louise's Screams
by Tasha Grim
Summary: What happens when Berlin is kidnapped again? Oc, not directly linked to the actual Hetalia cast.


**Louise' Screams: A Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Prologue:**

The room I wake up in is pitch black. The taste of blood fills my mouth. It is a bitter, sour taste. There is nowhere I can run, no way for me to escape. God help me, how many times is this going to keep happening!

**Chapter 1:**

I am sick of being kidnapped by psycho's or desperate politicians! I mean there are so many times you can kidnap a capital before it just gets old. This is the fifth time this century. How many people want to kidnap Berlin of all cities! So who is it this time; politician hoping by kidnapping me he can ransom his way out of a dispute of conflict, none of which is currently happening at he moment, or a psycho mistaking me for a normal person. I guess a third option could be the biggest, freakiest, fan of Berlin ever recorded, but they would probably be taken out by now if they did. Kidnapping number three proved that.

Now that I'm here what do I do? The possibilities are endless; look around and try to escape with my life, or sit still and die. What a challenging decision, but I choose to "look" around (or is it feel around since I can't see anything) the room.

Ow, apparently injury assessment is needed before I go feel around. Let's see… for starters I have a broken bloody nose. That must be where the taste of blood came from. Disgusting. Next I have a head ache the size of my namesake, and last but not least bruised knuckles from what ever fight led up to me being in here. Nothing to serious, just have to make sure I am careful with the knuckles. Well injury assessment done, let's "look" around.

Ow, the floor is gritty and freezing, like a garage floor. Is that where I am? Probably not, but a basement or cellar is probable. What did I just cut myself on? A piece of glass! Who the heck keeps broken glass in their basement? The same person who keeps people in their basement. This is all horribly cliché'.

The room is about ten meters by ten meters. A decent size for a cage, at least I won't be cramped in like kidnapping number two. Hey what's this? A piece of paper- holy bratwurst! Lights are turning on! Dim and creepy lights a pukeish color of green. Ok, the lined paper reads "Hello Louise". Crud.

He knows my real name. This is not good a city's name is their pride but their real name is heir most precious thing they "own". I'm not a dunce like Paris where all you have to do is ask and lower your lip, it would take someone twenty years to just find out what hair products I used today. How in God's name did he find out my name! Maybe he's just testing out my reaction, I mean Louise is a common German girls name right. He might be just guessing! Well Mr. Psycho you want to play a game let me give you one. Let's go to the other side of the room, the next corner perhaps.

I'm crawling and slightly shaking darn it! This guy is good at the art of making you so scared you could wet yourself. Ok I see a crevice. Could it be another not? Aha- it tis. Great new lights just came on. The lights probably turn on brighter and a new color when I find a note by seeing the hideous yellow lighting up this basement. It looks like I'm in a room of pus. Just lovely. Ok, enough side tracking lets see what the note says. "Are you having fun Louise"? Its official, I'm screwed.

Calm down, its ok, he just know your name, your darkest secret. It's fine. Who am I kidding, "Help, help!" Wait, was that really my voice? Get a hold of yourself girl, you are a capital, one of Germany's finest cities, you can handle this. This must be some sort of game. Every time I find a new note lights turn on to different colors and levels of brightness. The paper gets nicer as well; the notes came from being written on lined notebook paper to some plastic photo paper. I found both notes in corners so I should go their next. Maybe if I play the game I can win it.

I'm crawling toward the next corner fast. Let's just get the game over with. There's a small rock covering a very fancy paper, the stuff you use for resumes. Apparently the hiding spots get more obvious as you go an as well. Did this guy base of his scaring technique off of cheesy American horror films? If so, its agonizingly cliché, but effective. The lights are now a blue that you would see on dead frozen bodies. I'm sensing a theme here. Moving on, the note says "Why are you screaming Louise". Ok now I'm screaming. Calm down Louise! Don't give this evil jerk the benefit of seeing you scared. There is still one note left. Let's go ahead and finish this game!

The fourth corner is just plain obvious. There is just a beautiful thing of parchment lying out in the open. The lights are now a deep crimson red, a blood red. Through shaking hands I can barely read the writing. "Start screaming Louise".

What does this- agggh!

**Epilogue:**

There lies a young woman is a pool of her own blood that centers around her obliterated throat. A stranger stands over her and gives out a deep accented laugh. He won the game. Insert new target to play again


End file.
